


Не только Марк Аврелий

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Analysis, Books, F/M, Gen, Illustrated, M/M, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Аналитика о книгах в сериале "Черные Паруса". Много спойлеров, много иллюстраций и очень, очень много "синих занавесок".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде wtf Black Sails 2017, в составе которой была написана эта аналитика.

Книги играют важную роль в “Черных парусах”. Неудивительно, ведь сами истоки канона тоже книжные. Речь не только об “Острове Сокровищ” Стивенсона, ведь сведения об исторических пиратах также дошли до нас в основном через книги, написанные ими или их современниками. Книги часто появляются в качестве реквизита в сериале и нередко цитируются. Нам встречаются различные справочники по мореходству, журналы, бухгалтерские книги и даже газета “Ямайские известия”. Также много книг, чьих названий мы не знаем из-за того, что они располагаются слишком далеко или развернуты не той стороной. Однако и тех художественных книг, которые нам удалось разглядеть, хватает, чтобы осознать их важность для сюжета и раскрытия персонажей. Каждый шиппер, да и просто поклонник неподражаемого капитана Флинта, помнит “Размышления” Марка Аврелия. Не обязательно читал, но помнит. Однако, несмотря на то, что остальным книгам не уделяется столько экранного времени, они тоже имеют значение для сюжета, и я расскажу о них по порядку. 

 

1x01

 **«О праве войны и мира» Гуго Гроция**

Первую книгу мы видим в каюте Флинта. Неудивительно, ведь в первой же серии нам прямым текстом сообщают, что Флинт любит книги. Однако первую, чье название мы узнаем, мы видим глазами не Флинта, а Сильвера, обшаривающего капитанскую каюту. Более того, это происходит еще до того, как он впервые встретил Флинта лично. Таким образом, книга становится одной из деталей, по которым Сильвер составляет заочное мнение о Флинте.  
“О праве войны и мира” — трактат в трех частях о юридических основаниях войны, который был опубликован в 1625 году в Париже и лёг в основу международного права Нового времени. Трактат рассказывает о правилах, которыми полагается руководствоваться во время ведения войны, и о том, что есть вещи, недопустимые ни при каких обстоятельствах, и, таким образом, является одним из последних оплотов цивилизации в Нассау.

Есть некая ирония в том, что Флинт, ненавидящий цивилизованный мир, сам не только является его продуктом, но и сохраняет следы его влияния в своем характере. Несмотря на проблемы с управлением гневом, Флинт не обычный головорез — он блестящий стратег и тактик, его планы значительно сложнее, чем просто пожечь и пограбить, у него есть политические амбиции. Опять-таки, он ценит литературу и прочие маленькие радости цивилизованного мира. Даже то, что он, видимо, способен прочитать этот трактат на латыни, отделяет его от большинства пиратов.  
Наличие этой книги в его каюте говорит о том, что он хочет полноценной войны и хочет, чтобы шла она по определенным правилам, не желая в процессе потерять лицо. Таков Флинт в начале сериала.

«Могут, впрочем, произойти превращения не только в отношении отдельных лиц, как Иефта, Арсак, Вириат из разбойничьих атаманов стали законными вождями регулярных войск, но также в отношении сообществ, так что разбойники, изменив образ жизни, образуют государства. Августин о разбойничьем промысле говорил: “Если это зло возрастает значительно путем притока погибших людей, то оно господствует над целыми областями, образует свои станицы, занимает города, принимает наименование царства”». (Гуго Гроций)

 

 **«Левиафан» Томаса Гоббса**

Эту книгу, как и следующую, также находит Сильвер в каюте Флинта. Лежат они прямо на столе — значит, Флинт недавно перечитывал их. И если Гроций рассказывал нам о планах Флинта, то Гоббс говорит о его мировоззрении и подходе к командованию кораблем.

“Левиафа&#769;н, или Материя, форма и власть государства церковного и гражданского” — философское сочинение о проблемах государства, написанное в 1651 г. В нем Гоббс описывает идеальное на его взгляд государство, и представления его весьма специфичны. По его мнению, люди по своей природе враждебны друг другу и обречены на взаимное истребление. Будучи одним из основателей теории общественного договора, Гоббс предлагает решение — отказ людьми от части свобод в пользу монарха, который будет их контролировать, тем самым спасая от самих себя. Эта абсолютистская философия очевидно импонирует Флинту, который уже в этой серии пытается объявить себя королем пиратов на глазах у ошарашенного Билли. Из бесед Джеймса с Томасом мы знаем, что Флинт изначально был сторонником крепкой руки. И хотя он мечтает осуществить мечту Томаса о мирной интеграции пиратов в общество, жизнь среди малообразованных, грубых, кровожадных преступников заставляет его вернуться к привычным методам. 

“Из-за равенства проистекает взаимное недоверие. Из этого равенства способностей возникает равенство надежд на достижение целей. Вот почему, если два человека желают одной и той же вещи, которой, однако, они не могут обладать вдвоем, они становятся врагами. На пути к достижению их цели (которая состоит главным образом в сохранении жизни, а иногда в одном лишь наслаждении) они стараются погубить или покорить друг друга”. (Томас Гоббс)

Флинт видит пиратов примитивными существами, стремящимися к самоуничтожению, и считает, что только его абсолютная власть предотвратит это.

 

 **«Государство» Платона**

Честно говоря, мне не удалось определить, перевод на какой язык лежит у Флинта на столе. Языков, в которых имя Платона пишут через “н”, не так уж много, и артикль перед словом “республика” в них не тот. Однако по поводу содержания самой книги сомнений нет. 

И снова перед нами трактат об идеальном государстве. Написан он в 360 году до. н.э. В своем утопическом представлении Платон самокритично ставит во главу государства философов, мудрецов, в противовес власти богачей или знати. За ними идут воины, а дальше все остальные — крестьяне, ремесленники, торговцы. Можно было бы принять это за новый знак того, что Флинт считает себя умнее всех и вправе решать за других, что для них лучше. Однако упоминание класса воинов наводит на мысль, что сам Флинт, несмотря на самонадеянность, скорее причислил бы себя к ним, а не к мудрецам. Воплощением мудреца в его глазах скорее выступает Томас, который в идеальном с точки зрения Флинта Нассау правил бы при поддержке Джеймса как военачальника.

“Так вот, хорошие люди потому и не соглашаются управлять — ни за деньги, ни ради почета: они не хотят прозываться ни наемниками, открыто получая вознаграждение за управление, ни ворами, тайно пользуясь его выгодами; в свою очередь и почет их не привлекает — ведь они не честолюбивы. Чтобы они согласились управлять, надо обязать их к этому и применять наказания. Вот, пожалуй, причина, почему считается постыдным добровольно домогаться власти, не дожидаясь необходимости. А самое великое наказание — это быть под властью человека худшего, чем ты, когда сам ты не согласился управлять. Мне кажется, именно из опасения такого наказания порядочные люди и управляют, когда стоят у власти: они приступают тогда к управлению не потому, что идут на что-то хорошее и находят в этом удовлетворение, но по необходимости, не имея возможности поручить это дело кому-нибудь, кто лучше их или им подобен”. (Платон)

Впрочем, помимо этого, в “Государстве” есть интересные идеи на тему естественного отбора, искусственного назначения пар для получения наилучшего потомства и общего пользования женами, так что и в нем хватает милой сердцу Флинта тирании.

Таким образом, лежащие рядом “Государство” и “Левиафан” символизируют две мечты Флинта об идеальном Нассау. Одна — Нассау под властью мудрого Томаса, где Флинт играет вспомогательную роль. Другая — Нассау под властью самого Флинта, чье правление более жестко. “Государство” лежит под “Левиафаном” и это символизирует то, что со смертью Томаса вторая идеология сменила первую.

 

1x02

 **«Одиссея» Гомера**

“Одиссея” Гомера — это классическая греческая поэма, написанная в 8 веке до н.э., и фигурирует она в сериале только в виде отсылок к сюжету.

“Одиссея по дороге домой, на Итаку, посетил призрак. Призрак сказал ему, что когда Одиссей вернется на родину, убьет всех своих врагов и наведет порядок дома, то ему придется сделать еще одно дело, прежде чем уйти на покой. Призрак велел ему взять весло и идти вглубь острова до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не примет весло за лопату. Значит, он дошел до места, где море еще никого не тревожило. Там он найдет покой”, — меланхолично рассказывает Флинт, очевидно ассоциируя себя с Одиссеем.

“Одиссея” — сиквел “Илиады” и повествует о долгом пути Одиссея домой на Итаку по окончании Троянской войны. Флинт в целом склонен мыслить глобальными категориями, и неудивительно, что он видит окружающие его события героической поэмой. Однако в споре о том, прав ли он, сравнивая себя именно с Одиссеем, можно сломать немало копий. На первый взгляд, между ними очень много общего. Процветание Итаки во многом зиждилось на том, что островитяне грабили корабли соседних государств, то есть Одиссей тоже в своем роде пират. Одиссей хитер, смел, талантливый стратег и умелый мореплаватель, владеет кулачным боем, часто лжет и манипулирует людьми — все это объединяет его с Флинтом. Он устал от странствий, мечтает о покое. 

Признак тебе сообщу я надежнейший, он не обманет:  
Если путник другой, с тобой повстречавшийся, скажет,  
Что на блестящем плече ты лопату для веянья держишь, -  
Тут же в землю воткни весло свое прочной работы…  
Тогда не средь волн разъяренного моря,  
Тихо смерть на тебя низойдет. И, настигнутый ею,  
В старости светлой спокойно умрешь, окруженный всеобщим  
Счастьем народов твоих.  
(«Одиссея»)

Одиссей тоскует по дому и семье и стремится вернуться к ним, несмотря на все преграды.  
Здесь и начинаются различия. Дом Одиссея существует в реальности, и его семья жива. С какими бы трудностями ни пришлось ему столкнуться, это лишь испытания на пути к счастливому концу. 

Вот, например, с Одиссеем: я ждал, что домой он вернется  
Лишь после множества бед. Возвращенья его не лишал я  
Вовсе: его ты ему обещал и кивнул головою.  
(«Одиссея»)

Мечтания Флинта же несбыточны — домом для него была счастливая жизнь с Томасом и Мирандой, и вернуться туда невозможно. Флинт хотел бы считать себя Одиссеем, потому что эта идея дает ему надежду. Он пытается найти себе другой дом, другую далекую цель, и в начале сериала это процветающий Нассау. Однако позже мы видим, что в процветании Нассау Флинт видит возможность исполнить мечту Томаса, а сам не особенно заботится о его обитателях. Самого Флинта больше волнует месть, сперва Альфреду Гамильтону, потом Питеру Эшу, а затем и всей Англии. И это уже совсем не похоже на Одиссея — жажда мести заставляет Флинта отказаться от мечты о покое, делая мучительное путешествие бесконечным. Таким образом, Одиссей отражает представления Флинта о себе, однако со стороны он больше напоминает другого персонажа Гомера, Ахилла. Тот, потеряв в бою своего друга и возлюбленного Патрокла, в ярости бросился в бой, вырезал множество вражеских солдат, Гектора — убийцу Патрокла — убил и истязал его труп, а в похоронном костре Патрокла сжег еще двенадцать человек, к счастью предварительно зарезав их.

Царь Ахиллес между ними рыдание горькое начал,  
Грозные руки на грудь положив бездыханного друга:  
“Радуйся, храбрый Патрокл! и в Аидовом радуйся доме!  
Все для тебя совершаю я, что совершить обрекался:  
Гектор сюда привлечен и повергнется псам на терзанье;  
Окрест костра твоего обезглавлю двенадцать славнейших  
Юных троянских сынов, за смерть твою отомщая!”  
(«Илиада»)

 

1x03

 **«Размышления» Марка Аврелия**

А вот и первое, но, как мы знаем, не последнее появление Марка Аврелия. Миранда тоже любит книги, но отношение к ним у нее не такое, как у Флинта. Для Флинта книги — нечто личное; трудно представить, чтобы он поделился любимой книгой с враждебно настроенным человеком, которого видит впервые в жизни. Для Миранды книги — язык, она часто говорит цитатами, и то, что она дает Марка Аврелия Ричарду Гатри — так же, как и другие книги другим персонажам в последующих сериях, — это попытка наладить контакт, рассказать что-то о себе через книгу и узнать собеседника через его впечатление от нее. Хотя впоследствии мы видим, что она в целом склонна дарить книги, ее стремление поделиться дорогим сердцу предметом с незнакомым человеком может говорить о ее одиночестве на Нью-Провиденсе. Как признает она в 1х04, она скучает по Томасу и готова говорить о нем, пусть и иносказательно, с кем угодно. Впрочем, зная, что внутри “Размышлений” находится личное послание к Джеймсу, ее поступок можно назвать по меньшей мере бестактным.

“Размышления” — это сборник афористических мыслей римского императора Марка Аврелия, написанный в 170-е годы. Предполагается, что изначально эта книга являлась дневником и не предназначалась для публикации. Философия Марка Аврелия — классический пример стоицизма, достижения гармонии через смирение с судьбой. 

“Быть похожим на утес, о который непрестанно бьется волна; он стоит, — и разгоряченная влага затихает вокруг него. Несчастный я, такое со мной случилось! — Нет! Счастлив я, что со мной такое случилось, а я по-прежнему беспечален, настоящим не уязвлен, перед будущим не робею”, — цитирует Миранда, предлагая Ричарду смириться с судьбой и послушаться Флинта и Элинор. Этими же словами она рассказывает о том, как сама продолжает жить после всех выпавших на ее долю несчастий, считая уже то, что выжила, своей победой. 

Эта философия безусловно импонирует Миранде. Однако вспомним, что изначально “Размышления” принадлежали Томасу. Эта книга дорога Миранде как память о муже, а Флинту — как признание в любви. Но что изначально привлекло в ней Томаса? Разве мог Томас, которого мы знаем как идеалиста, не боящегося бросить вызов общественным устоям, заинтересоваться суровой философией стоиков?

Однако философия Марка Аврелия предписывает не только терпение к тяготам жизни, но и терпимость к другим и себе: “Огурец горький — брось, колючки на дороге — уклонись, и все. Не приговаривай: и зачем это только явилось такое на свет?” (Марк Аврелий)

“А я усмотрел в природе добра, что оно прекрасно, а в природе зла, что оно постыдно, а еще в природе погрешающего, что он родствен мне — не по крови и семени, а причастностью к разуму и божественному наделу”. (Марк Аврелий)

“О том всегда помнить, какова природа целого и какова моя, и как эта относится к той, и какой частью какого целого является, а еще что никого нет, кто воспрещал бы и делать, и  
говорить всегда сообразно природе, частью которой являешься”. (Марк Аврелий)

Разве может быть книга более подходящая, чтобы написать на ней пожелание: “Стыда не ведай”?

 

 **«Песнь Песней»**

“Живот твой — круглая чаша, в которой не истощается ароматное вино; чрево твое — ворох пшеницы, обставленный лилиями; два сосца твои — как два козленка, двойни серны; стан твой похож на пальму, и груди твои на виноградные кисти. Подумал я: влез бы я на пальму, ухватился бы за ветви ее”, — цитирует Миранда строки из Библии пастору Лэмбрику.

“Песнь Песней” — достаточно нестандартная книга ветхого Завета, приписываемая царю Соломону, которая частенько цитируется, чтобы смутить верующих. Толкования ее разнообразны — от свадебной церемонии библейских времен до метафорического описания любви еврейского народа и Бога или любви Бога к церкви. В книге постоянно меняется лицо, от которого идет повествование, что усложняет ее понимание, но приблизительно речь идет о крестьянской девушке, в которую влюблен царь и которая просит своего возлюбленного пастуха бежать, чтобы спастись от царского гнева. Учитывая, что авторство приписывается самому влюбленному царю, то, что в тексте отсутствует какой-либо негатив по отношению как к девушке, так и к ее возлюбленному, делает ситуацию особенно интересной. Лично мне нравится мысль, что описывается то, как Соломон впоследствии оглядывается на произошедшее с сожалением и восхищением: насколько крепка была любовь девушки, если она посмела отказать самому царю.

Но зачем эта цитата в “Парусах”? На первый взгляд Миранда цитирует ее с привычной нам целью — смутить верующего собеседника и показать, что может играть и на его поле. Однако это поведение прямо указывает на взгляды Миранды, соответствующие Эпохе Просвещения, что подтверждается в следующих сериях. 

В таймлайне “Черных парусов” атеистов в христианском мире не было, и даже те, кого к ним причисляли, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывались агностиками наподобие Вейна, считавшими, что разберутся с богом без помощи церкви. Идея Эпохи Просвещения заключалась не в отказе от веры, а в отказе от аскетизма и слепого доверия богословам. Поощрялись теологические размышления, ранее запретные для не принадлежавших к церкви лиц, эмпирическое познание мира, а также наслаждение жизнью во всех ее проявлениях. Поэтому в ответ на проповедь пастора Лэмбрика о самоотречении Миранда фактически говорит: “Господь создал плотскую любовь, она есть в Писании, и она прекрасна”.

“Я принадлежу другу моему, и ко мне обращено желание его. Приди, возлюбленный мой, выйдем в поле, побудем в селах; поутру пойдем в виноградники, посмотрим, распустилась ли виноградная лоза, раскрылись ли почки, расцвели ли гранатовые яблоки; там я окажу ласки мои тебе”. («Песнь Песней»)

Неудивительно, что, заронив крупицу сомнений, Миранде удается впоследствии соблазнить пастора, чтобы тот не рассказал Королевскому флоту о происходящем в ее доме.

 

2x03

 **«Дон Кихот» Мигеля де Сервантеса**

“Хитроумный Идальго Дон Кихот Ламанчский” — пародия на рыцарские романы в двух томах, первый из которых был издан в 1605 году, а второй — в 1615. В сериале мы видим ее в оригинале, на испанском.

Каждый, наверное, если и не читал эту книгу, то примерно знает, о чем она — об аристократе, который под влиянием рыцарских романов начинает жить по рыцарским правилам и отправляется на поиски приключений в компании более практичного оруженосца Санчо. Дон Кихот обитает в собственном выдуманном мире и воспринимает происходящие вокруг события намного более значительными, чем они есть, что подтверждается в известном эпизоде боя с мельницами.

Нетрудно догадаться, почему Миранда дает Джеймсу именно эту книгу на заре их знакомства. Она сравнивает своего мужа с Дон Кихотом — добрым, смелым человеком, который из-за своих нестандартных взглядов на мир многим кажется безумцем. Джеймса приставили к Томасу помощником, и Миранда намекает, что Дон Кихоту, полному благих намерений, но оторванному от бренной реальности, нужен практичный Санчо, не для того, чтобы помешать тому в воплощении его мечтаний, но чтобы тот не погиб в пути.

“Дон Кихот такого ему наговорил, такого наобещал и так сумел его убедить, что в конце концов бедный хлебопашец дал слово отправиться вместе с ним в качестве его оруженосца. Между прочим, Дон Кихот советовал ему особенно не мешкать, ибо вполне, дескать, может случиться, что он, Дон Кихот, в мгновение ока завоюет какой-нибудь остров и сделает его губернатором такового”. (Сервантес, «Дон Кихот»)

Любопытно, что сам Флинт в итоге тоже становится Дон Кихотом. Его видение мира мрачнее, однако там, где можно было бы увидеть нескольких предателей, он видит всю Англию, а там, где другие видят деньги, которые можно пропить в ближайшем порту, он видит новое будущее Нассау. Его своеобразное представление о реальности, созданное чувством вины и жаждой мести, отделяет его от окружающих и в конечном счете даже от Миранды. Память о Томасе становится для него возлюбленной Дульсинеей, которая была выдумана Дон Кихотом на основе однажды виденной им крестьянки. Несмотря на то, что Флинт знал Томаса значительно лучше, чем Дон Кихот свою возлюбленную, он все-таки ведет свою войну с Англией из любви к идеализированному представлению о человеке, погибшем много лет назад. И неудивительно, что поведение Роджерса, пытавшегося воплотить воздушные мечты Томаса в низменную реальность, воспринимается Флинтом как оскорбление. В роли Санчо для Флинта, вероятно, выступает Сильвер.

Интересно, что перед смертью Дон Кихот приходит в себя и осознает свое безумие. Несмотря на увещевания Санчо, он отказывается от рыцарской идеологии и умирает, побежденный реальностью. Так и мы, следя за приключениями Флинта, знаем, что его попытки побороть ход истории бесполезны — цивилизация возьмет свое, а сам Флинт сопьется и умрет от белой горячки.

 

Дальше перед нами предстает целая книжная полка.

Все книги на испанском, что неудивительно, учитывая, что дело происходит на захваченном военном корабле. Впрочем, мы уже знаем, что Флинт читает на испанском. Любопытно, что при этом для разговора ему понадобился Сильвер в качестве переводчика. Часть книг на полке посвящены мореходству, и, вероятно, большинство остальных представлены лишь для того, чтобы подчеркнуть, что наши герои находятся на испанском корабле и намекнуть на личность бывшего капитана. Однако пройдемся по списку.

 **«Осада Бреды»**

Вероятнее всего, речь идет о драме Кальдерона. Мне не удалось найти ее перевода ни на один из понятных мне языков, но она была написана на основании личного военного опыта автора и поставлена на сцене в 1625 г. 

 

 **«Галатея» Мигеля де Сервантеса**

Появление этой книги точно не случайно, потому что именно ее выбирает Флинт сразу после флешбэка с “Дон Кихотом”, таким образом связывая две сцены общим авторством книг. Это пасторальный роман, опубликованный в 1585 году и состоящий из смеси стихов и прозы. Он рассказывает множество мелких историй любви, большинство из которых заканчивается если не печально, то неоднозначно. Главные герои “Галатеи”, Эрастро и Элисьо, оба влюблены в Галатею, однако решают не позволять этому мешать их дружбе. На этот момент мы еще не знаем подробностей отношений между Флинтом, Мирандой и Томасом, однако появление “Галатеи” предвосхищает их раскрытие. 

“Мой друг, — сказал он, — у меня нет права ревновать к тебе. Напротив, пусть общая печаль сделает нас милее друг для друга. С этого момента мы будем едины и, проводя часы в разговорах о Галатее, скрасим радостями дружбы горести любви”. (Сервантес, «Галатея»)

Мне не удалось найти полный текст “Галатеи” на русском, поэтому данный отрывок переведен мной.

Дополнительное значение этой книги открывается, когда Флинт оставляет ее на пороге Миранды с подписью “Прости меня”.

Совсем недавно из-за предательства Миранды Флинта чуть не прикончила собственная команда, ему пришлось убить Гейтса, и из-за несвоевременного бунта он потерял возможность захватить золото. Ему есть на что сердиться. Однако он не только не сердится, но просит прощения сам. Флинт вообще склонен брать на себя вину за все подряд, а сейчас он считает, что довел Миранду до предательства своим давлением. Этот подарок является не только знаком примирения, но и целым разговором на привычном Миранде языке книг. Флинт напоминает, что их с Мирандой связывает любовь к одному человеку, а также сообщает о том, что знает, как тяжело ей жить в изгнании. Одной из важных тем в “Галатее” является контраст между городом и пасторалью. В одной из сцен городской житель тоскует о деревне: “Правда, все мы знаем, что земное наше существование — это война, но здесь она меньше чувствуется, нежели в городе, оттого что деревенская жизнь не в такой степени зависит от разных случайностей, волнующих дух и возмущающих покой”. (Сервантес, «Галатея»)

Это напоминает чувства Миранды, хоть у нее они, напротив, обращены к городу. Она знает, что мир несправедлив, но, в отличие от Флинта, не хочет больше зацикливаться на этом, и возвращение к цивилизации может дать ей такую возможность.

В 2x04 эта же книга лежит на столе во время разговора Миранды и Элинор.

Несмотря на то, что Флинт, принеся в дар “Галатею”, сообщил, что знает о страданиях Миранды и сожалеет, что виновен в них, проблема остается нерешенной. Миранда все еще заперта на острове, но не готова покинуть его в одиночку, Флинт же не хочет возвращаться в лоно цивилизации. Однако вскоре после разговора с Элинор Миранда узнает о появлении на острове Абигайль, чье спасение даст им обоим надежду начать с чистого листа и позволит окончательно примириться. Лежащая на столе книга предвосхищает это.

 

 **«Плутовка» и «Похождения бакалавра Трапасы» Алонсо де Кастильо Солорсано**

“Плутовка Тереса с Маисанареса” написана в 1632 году, а “Похождения” — в 1637, и их тоже не удалось найти на понятных мне языках. Однако известно, что это плутовские романы о мелких преступниках. Хотя в каноне у нас хватает плутов обоего пола, не читав самих книг, я предпочту не рассуждать об этом.

 

 **«Аркадия» Лопе де Вега**

Ее, увы, тоже найти не удалось, однако это еще один пасторальный роман, и написан он в 1598 году. Впрочем, поскольку авторство на корешке не указано, также это может оказаться пасторальный роман Якопо Саннадзаро (1504). Это менее вероятно, поскольку тогда речь шла бы о переводе с итальянского на испанский. 

 

 **«Селестина», предположительно Фернандо де Рохаса**

Она же “Трагикомедия Каллисто и Мелибеи”, снова плутовской роман, на этот раз 1499 года. Повторение жанров наводит на мысли о том, что большей частью полка отражает вкусы испанского капитана, который раньше жил в этой каюте. Флинту остается только молиться, что вместе с “Моржом” Джек выловил его суровые книги о политике. “Селестина” была очень популярна в Испании в нашем таймлайне, и поэтому, скорее всего, то, что сложные любовные отношения ее героев заканчиваются смертью практически всех действующих лиц, является лишь совпадением.

 

 **«Герой» Бальтасара Грасиана-и-Моралеса**

А вот эта книга несколько неожиданна. “Герой”, написанный в 1637 году, на первый взгляд выпадает из легкомысленных вкусов испанского капитана. Это трактат о морали, описывающий идеального правителя. Эта книга написана как критика “Государя” Макиавелли и отрицает введенное им понятие “национального интереса”, которое выражается знакомой нам фразой: “Цель оправдывает средства”. Грасиан же, напротив, утверждает, что интересы государства для правителя должны быть вторичны после моральных и христианских принципов. Эта книга указывает на идеологические различия между Флинтом и испанским капитаном. Она безмолвно упрекает Флинта, отнявшего жизнь, корабль и камзол у ее бывшего владельца, намекая, что за достигнутые цели он платит своей душой.

 

2x05

И снова Марк Аврелий. Мы не видели его достаточно долго, но в этой серии Миранда передает его Флинту. Несмотря на то, что у того на борту достаточно книг, эту он предпочитал держать в доме Миранды, вероятно считая слишком личной и ценной.

Идея помилований позволяет Миранде и Флинту снова найти точку соприкосновения. “Размышления” становятся ответом Миранды на “Галатею” и, передавая их Флинту, она убеждает его, что у плана Томаса еще есть будущее. Оба подарка отражают восстанавливающееся взаимопонимание между Мирандой и Флинтом. К их конфликту привело ее желание начать новую жизнь, но теперь и у него появляется такой шанс.

Даже в 2x06, во время переговоров о судьбе Абигайль между Флинтом, Мирандой, Вейном, Элинор и Ричардом, “Размышления” лежат на столе, а Томас продолжает незримо присутствовать.

 

3x06

 **«Путешествие вокруг света» Вудса Роджерса**

Наконец-то перед нами книга, не имеющая отношения к сюжетной линии Флинта.

Впервые ее упоминает Джек. Он еще не знает, чем обернется их с Роджерсом встреча, но нервничает, мелет языком, и мы наблюдаем столкновение двух миров — двух сословий, которым трудно найти общий язык. Джек в своих словах: “Богатый сын богатого отца отправляется в море. Чтобы что-то доказать родителям, очевидно. Ищет приключений. Узнает пределы своих возможностей. В процессе все теряет”, — низводит Роджерса до уровня избалованного ребенка, жалующегося на “мелкий жемчуг”. Хотя мы и знаем о зависти Джека к Роджерсу, в этот момент он, кажется, даже не пытается уязвить его, а лишь выражает искреннее непонимание и даже смягчает критику словами, что многим книга понравилась. Однако Роджерс явно задет за живое.

Джек не единственный, кто судит Роджерса по его книге. Мистер Скотт отдает копию той же книги Мади, чтобы та познакомилась с будущим врагом, противостояние которому должно сплотить маронов и пиратов.

Но вернемся к самой книге. Стоит помнить, что издана она была в 1712 году и рассказывает о Роджерсе не в нашем таймлайне, а несколькими годами ранее, с 1708 по 1711. Книга представляет из себя бортовой журнал и описывает несколько сражений, примечательные события, произошедшие во время путешествия, включая спасение Александра Селкирка, ставшего прототипом Робинзона Крузо, и обычаи встретившихся Роджерсу народов. Впрочем, когда в 3x08 Джек начинает, основываясь на книге, говорить о происхождении Роджерса и его жене, создается впечатление, что сценаристы ее вообще не читали и базировались на общеизвестных фактах биографии Роджерса. Однако из книги мы все же можем узнать его исторический прототип поближе. 

Cозданный книгой образ вполне может быть неприятен Джеку как пирату. Роджерс был аскетичен и постоянно критиковал окружающих за пьянство и разврат. Он восхищался Селкирком и считал, что лишения пошли тому лишь на пользу. Следующая цитата переведена мной: “Это также учит нас, что простой и умеренный образ жизни способствует телесному здоровью и силе духа, которые легко уничтожаются пресыщением и излишествами, особенно крепкой выпивкой и разнообразием в мясной пище и напитках. Этот человек [Селкирк], вернувшись к обыденным для нас пище и образу жизни, потерял в силе и проворстве, хотя и соблюдал меру. Но я оставлю эти размышления, которые более пристали философу или богослову, чем мореплавателю, и вернусь к своему повествованию”. (Роджерс)

Неизвестно, что сказал бы по этому поводу сам Селкирк. 

У Роджерса были достаточно высокие для его времени стандарты поведения по отношению к женщинам и “дикарям”, и он почти упивался ими — каждый раз, когда ему на пути встречалась пленница, индеец или чернокожий, он всячески подчеркивал что был добр к ним и следил за тем, чтобы матросы не позволяли себе лишнего.

В вопросах командования кораблем Роджерс проявлял некоторое легкомыслие — кодекс поведения не был сформулирован на момент отплытия и составлялся из отдельных статей, которые принимались уже после возникновения конфликтов. К примеру, статья о дележе добычи была принята через несколько месяцев после начала путешествия, а о запрете азартных игр на борту — более чем через год.

С матросами Роджерс был строг до жестокости — он неоднократно сетовал на то, что обязан командовать по законам Королевского флота и это не позволяет ему наказывать матросов должным образом. В то же время мы знаем, что наказания во флоте были намного суровее, чем на суше. Уже через месяц после отплытия матросы подняли бунт. Бунтовщиков посадили в кандалы и морили голодом и жаждой в течение пяти дней, а затем помиловали и вернули к работе. Впоследствии матросы бунтовали еще не раз, в основном из-за тяжелых условий работы и низкого жалования. Также Роджерс неоднократно конфликтовал со спонсорами экспедиции. 

Таким образом, в книге Роджерс предстает жестким, неуживчивым человеком, склонным к ханжеству. Несмотря на то, что для спонсоров экспедиция была успешной, сам Роджерс был тяжело ранен, потерял младшего брата и практически ничего не заработал. Поэтому, когда в 3х07 и 3х08 в руках Роджерса мелькают книги, совпадающие с "Путешествием" по цвету обложки и толщине — хотя и нельзя с уверенностью утверждать, что это именно оно, — можно предположить, что в 1715 году он решил перечитать свою книгу. Жизнь снова ставит его перед испытаниями, и, возможно, он оглядывается назад, желая понять, изменился ли с момента ее написания и хватит ли этих перемен, чтобы добиться успеха.

 

3x07

 **«Путешествие Пилигрима» Джона Буньяна**

Миссис Хадсон читает эту книгу, дожидаясь Грандала в таверне. Есть вероятность, что она — всего лишь условный сигнал между шпионами. Но учитывая, что сигналом скорее было бы само наличие книги или цвет обложки, то, что Хадсон выбрала именно ее, говорит кое-что о ее личности.

«Путешествие Пилигрима в Небесную Страну» — это христианская аллегория, написанная баптистским проповедником и ставшая у протестантских миссионеров самой популярной книгой после Библии. Ее первый том был издан в 1678 году, а второй — в 1688.

В этой книге Христианин, аллегорический образ верующего, осознает собственную греховность и отправляется из Города Разрушения в Небесный Город. По пути он встречает аллегорические образы страха, сомнений и искушений, что стоят на пути к Богу, но в итоге приходит к своей цели. Впоследствии жена Христианина, ее дети и служанка проходят аналогичный путь, тем самым доказывая, что женщины также способны достичь спасения. Образы, описываемые в этой книге, легко узнаются даже далекими от религии людьми.

На странице, что читает Хадсон, можно разглядеть отрывок: «Долго стоял он, полон недоумения и удивления — каким образом один лишь взгляд на Крест мгновенно избавил его от этого бремени? Неотрывно вглядывался он в Крест, и слезы радости и благодарности лились из глаз его. Вдруг предстали перед ним три светящиеся фигуры, которые приветствовали его словами: “Мир тебе!” Первый из них обратился к Христианину со словами: “Прощаются тебе грехи твои!”» (Буньян)

Почему же именно он? Хадсон предала свою страну, согласившись шпионить за Роджерсом. Затем она призналась во всем Роджерсу и Элинор, подвергая себя и своих детей опасности. Строки, которые она видит перед собой, намекают, что как бы ни сложилась ее судьба, то, что она поступила по совести, покаявшись в своем проступке, дарует ей отпущение грехов. Кроме того, Грандал вот-вот потребует не только вернуть деньги Испании, но и приложить к ним Джека. Так же, как Христианину пришлось пройти долгий путь, прежде чем он пришел к Богу, так и Роджерсу вместе со своими союзниками придется постараться, если они желают смирить гнев Испании.

 

В заключение я хочу сказать, что не менее половины этих книг я не читал раньше и, возможно, так и не прочитал бы, если бы не “Черные паруса”. Однако многие мне понравились, и я вполне могу порекомендовать их другим.


End file.
